Write the following expression in its most factored form: $4x-3$
Explanation: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $4x$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-3$ are $1$ and $3$ The greatest common factor of $4x$ and $-3$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $4x - 3$.